The invention relates to a heat exchanger in a housing, constructed from at least one stack of tubes with fins arranged in between and a cover plate.
Such heat exchangers are often used to cool charge air or exhaust or a mixture of charge air and exhaust and have been increasingly proposed in recent years. In most or in many cases the housing is formed from the intake tube of an internal combustion engine. The intake tube must therefore have a certain design size so that the required cooling power can be installed in it.
DE 10 2009 055 715 A1 shows such an example. In this publication an air or exhaust inlet is designed in one piece with the intake tube, i.e., integrated in it, which is practicable. Only two adjacent intake tube openings are therefore proposed in this publication. The heat exchanger there does not consist of a stack of plates and fins with a cover plate, but of flat tubes and fins, collection boxes being arranged on the open front ends of the flat tubes, which require quite a bit of space.